Hopeland
by KSB Lightbringer
Summary: Relato en 1ºpersona. Un Campamento de supervivientes, dos compañeros desaparecidos. Alguien tendra que ir a buscarlos.


Un nuevo día amanecía; lo se porque los rayos de aquel radiante sol de Arizona, están entrando como espadas ardientes a través de las rendijas de las persianas de esta escachanbrosa auto caravana donde duermo y me punzan en los ojos, con tanta intensidad que parece como si Helios, el Dios griego que representa la personificación del gran astro iluminador, me los quisiera fundir dentro de las cuencas. Como si eso no fuera suficiente castigo matutino, Matthew y Rebecca vuelven a discutir acaloradamente; no puedo distinguir demasiadas palabras "…estarán muertos…", "…buscarlos…","…yo iré…", "…no puedes…"

Resoplo en silencio boca arriba, me echo ambas manos a la cara en un intento por volver a conciliar el sueño, pero resulta imposible, no solo por los continuos ataques de Helios, ni por la discusión de Matthew y Rebecca…(personalmente, parecen un matrimonio, siempre discutiendo), ahora se suma al elenco de berrinches Neith, el niño pequeño de Rebecca, quien esta suplicando a su mama, que valla a buscar a su padre, Jared, así se llama él…esto es peor que una telenovela.

Finalmente me incorporo, abro la caja de donuts que esta encima de la encimera de la diminuta cocina de la auto caravana y me quedo pensativa sobre cual comer ¿glaseado?¿de chocolate?¿relleno de crema?...mmm…pero que importa, solo es un donuts; cierro los ojos, llevo mi mano hacia la caja y me apodero del primero que toco, me lo llevo a la boca y ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?, mira que hay miles, pero no, tengo que estar comiéndome el que no me gusta, el de coco…miro al techo, levanto el puño en señal de amenaza y maldigo entre dientes… "Helio, tu otra vez…maldito", pese al sabor rancio que esta dejando en mi paladar, sigo degustándolo, saboreando cada pequeña motita rancia de coco, disfrutando como si aquel asqueroso alimento de repostería, fuera a ser el ultimo.

Con la mano que tengo libre, abro la puerta de la roulotte y esas espadas candentes vuelven a nublarme la vista, asique entrecierro mis ojos para poder analizar aunque sea mínimamente, lo que tengo frente a mi.

Me siento en una silla azul de plástico, frente a la escena "matrimonial" que protagonizan Matthew, Rebecca y el hijo de ésta. Es curioso como son las cosas, en otro tiempo, el cual ya queda muy lejano, me hubiera marchado del lugar, nunca me han importado las discusiones de los demás, siempre que yo no sea el objeto de la disputa; pero ya todo ha cambiado…ya nada volverá a ser como antes…nuestro destino ha sido marcado por una ambiciosa y macabra mano, una mano que ha jugado a ser un moderno Doctor Frankenstain, ¿Quién sabe con certeza lo que nos puede pasar a partir de ahora? ¿Habrá solución a este andar de los muertos? ¿Ahora es cuando vienen los jinetes del Apocalipsis ha apoderarse de nuestras condenadas almas humanas? ¿O acaso solo se trata de una pesadilla que no tiene fin?

Sea lo que sea, moriré luchando si es que ese es mi destino, no le temo a la muerte, porque ya nada tengo nada que perder; los que estamos aquí, nos cubrimos los unos a los otros, lo que me pregunto es si seriamos amigos si todo esto nunca hubiera sucedido…pero que demonios ¿acaso somos amigos ahora?...Creo que no y si alguien me considera como tal, desconozco quien pueda ser.

Neith se esta acercando a mi con pasitos muy pequeños ¿cree que no le veo?, ¿Qué pretende ese niño consentido ahora?, el cantar de las aves me distrae por un instante y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, el niño me ha arrebatado el donut y se lo esta comiendo, mientras me sonríe con ese gesto de niño brabucón y travieso, el mismo gesto que tendría en el instituto cuando fuera un abusón y se dedicase la mayor parte del tiempo a meterse con los pequeños, mientras muestra a sus multimillonarios padres cara angelical de nunca haber roto un plato, para seguir consiguiendo todos sus caprichos.

Me levanto y me acerco a Neith, lo sostengo por el brazo y enseguida se abalanza sobre mi, su madre, un pájara de mucho cuidado; con esa ganchuda nariz que recuerda a un halcón, comienza a chillarme como una desquiciada, le dedico una mirada desafiante, y pronto sus alegatos empiezan a desaparecer; sabe que no debe de meterse conmigo, no si quiere seguir con vida, asique agarra a su hijo de la mano y se lo lleva lejos de mi; mientras caminan, el mocoso me mira y me saca la lengua ¿Qué hago yo? Nada…absolutamente nada…dios, si es que es cierto, ya nada es lo que era; en ese pasado no tan lejano, pero a la vez tan añejo, le hubiera dicho cuatro cosas a ese malcriado y a su madre…hum… a su madre le hubiera explotado sus implantes de pecho con un alfiler, para que se marchara volando hasta Calcuta.

Lo cierto es que yo también estoy algo preocupada por Jared y Daryl; se marcharon en una camioneta muy temprano el día de ayer y aun no han vuelto…espero que no se los hallan devorado, después del ataque que sufrimos hace dos semanas, donde murieron cuatro de los nuestros, otros dos muertos mas seria un golpe letal, sobretodo para Rebecca, Neith y para quien tuviera que soportar los chillidos y lamentos de ambos ricachones.

Tal vez valla a buscarlos, de momento lo meditare, aunque no hay mucho que meditar ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí en el campamento? Desde luego que no cuenten conmigo para que lave los calzoncillos de alguno….iré a buscarlos…si, creo que será lo más útil y tal vez así consiga que Rebecca me deba un favor en el futuro.

Vuelvo a la auto caravana…mmm…me pica la nariz por culpa del polvo, estornudo y vuelvo a mi objetivo.

Estiro los brazos para abrir uno de los armarios que están colocados encima de mi cama, de él saco la ballesta con el carcaj donde transporto las flechas; antes de colgármelo a la espalda, me enfundo la chaqueta de cuero negro que doble de mala manera la noche anterior y que puse sobre un taburete a mi alcance.

Al salirme del vehículo de cuatro ruedas, Rick, que es algo así como el gran líder, el que nos guiara a la salvación, el mesías caído del cielo, el justiciero, el vengador con placa de sheriff, me detiene al verme armada.

"¿A dónde vas?" me pregunta, le respondo que a buscar a los desaparecidos; como es lógico, me explica en tono sereno que es peligroso y mas aun, teniendo en cuenta que mi intención es ir sola.

De repente y sin esperármelo me suelta "vamos juntos", aquello me descoloco el tiempo suficiente como para que una rata voladora, eso que la gente normal llama paloma, me dedicara un bonito y blanquecino regalo en mi chaqueta favorita ¿Y quien se dio cuenta antes que yo?...Neith…"Te ha cagado una paloma" me grito entre risas; aquello hizo que en mi, el odio hacia aquel menor se incrementara ¿no tenia modales? ¿O era un problema de genética? Si, tal vez esto ultimo sea lo mas plausible, porque al girarme para ver si venia de una vez Rick con su arma de sheriff, vi a Rebecca enfrascada en una discusión con Ashley por un pintalabios; "pero bueno, esto que es" pensé para mis adentros ¿discutir por un pintalabios? Si en circunstancias normales ya era algo infantil, en estos tiempos que corren, es de descerebrados; ¿Qué le importan a esas cosas si te maquillas o no? Solo quieren abrirte en canal como si fueras un cerdo en tiempo de matanza, al que hay que abrir, desangrar, desollar y filetear.

Con un paño húmedo del que me apodere, comencé a limpiarme el regalito de la paloma, al terminar, ya tenia a mi lado a Rick; enseguida capte el brillo de su rostro, un brillo que sin duda gritaba en silencio como un animal enjaulado; un felino que bajo cualquier concepto quería salir de ese campamento de locos, para respirar aire puro y de paso, si se ponía en situación, practicar su siempre afinada puntería.

"Vamos" indico mientras me esbozaba una sonrisa; caminamos hasta alcanzar el Crown Victoria de color azul cerúleo estacionado al pie del camino de tierra que se adentrada en la espesura del bosque.

Subí al asiento del copiloto, estaba dejando el carcaj y la ballesta en los asientos de atrás, cuando mire por el cristal trasero del coche y pude leer perfectamente en los labios de Matthew "…camino libre…"

¿Camino libre? No lo entiendo ¿camino libre para que?, bueno que mas me da, nadie me paga aquí por pensar…aunque para proteger a estos patanes tampoco; Rick metió la llave en el contacto y nada mas arrancar el motor, la radio comenzó a sonar automáticamente, ¡¿Qué oyen mis oídos?! ¿Es esto posible? Una alegría inundo mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo mi ser, al escuchar esas frases que siempre distinguía a kilómetros de distancia, esa voz, esa música…"…waiting for the one, the day that never comes…"; Metallica, que tiempos, como poder olvidarlos, tanto me han dado en el pasado ¿estarán vivos? Eso si que seria bueno, encontrármelos en pleno holocausto universal ¿Y si me los encuentro convertidos? ¿Seria capaz de matarlos? ¿Matar a los hombres que tanta felicidad me han dado a lo largo del tiempo?. Bueno, morir por culpa de ellos tampoco estaría tan mal ¿Quién tiene el privilegio de morir a manos de sus ídolos? Seria todo un regalo, un regalo envenenado, pero un regalo a fin de cuentas.

Rick pareció también alegrase por la canción, aunque también podía ser por ver a alguien sonreír sin ser a causo de la desgracia de otra persona; le pregunto porque sonríe "hacia tiempo que no veía a alguien así, feliz, por un detalle tan pequeño como una canción" respondió y acto seguido, el Crown Victoria se puso a circular por el terregoso camino hacia el bosque.

Decidimos apagar la radio, pues con el alto sonido, puede alertar a los caminantes y sorprendernos; en aquel lugar era fácil que alguien te sorprendiera, los arboles tenían grandes y gruesos troncos, los arbustos junto con la hierba, era muy densa y los rayos del sol, apenas podían atravesar el follaje de la arbolada.

El sheriff inicio a detener el coche, no sabia muy bien porque, dado que aun pensaba en la canción de Metallica; no fue hasta que mire al frente cuando me percate del motivo por el que el vehículo ya no se desplazaba.

Allí estaba…volcada sobre unos matorrales….la camioneta en la que viajaban Jared y Daryl.

Mire a los alrededores y después de que Rick se bajara, también lo hice yo; desde luego no antes de armarme con la ballesta, quien sabe lo que podía estar acechándonos por los alrededores.

Cubriéndonos mutuamente, nos fuimos acercando a la furgoneta de color blanco; podía tratarse de la camioneta de cualquier otra persona, pero aquel logotipo de una hamburguesa con ojos, manos, pies y un bocadillo pintarrajeado probablemente por un niño, dado por su mala caligrafía que decía "idiota el que lo lea", era inconfundible.

Mientras que Rick miraba en su interior a través de los cristales, yo me cercioraba de que nadie se acercara, en cuanto termino su tarea, se aproximó a mi, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, por si tuviésemos alguna sorpresa esperándonos "No están, han debido de escapar".

Volviendo al coche, le solté unas preguntas que se formaron en mi cabeza al ver que no había rastro de ellos, ni tampoco cadáveres de caminantes "¿Escapar? No estamos muy lejos del campamento Rick, ¿Por qué no volvieron a pie? ¿No puede ser que los capturaran algún grupo de criminales o algo así?"

Nos quedamos allí sentados mirando el silencioso panorama por varios minutos; no se que estará pasando por la cabeza del sheriff, pero bajo mi punto de vista, algo les tuvo que suceder y algo muy gordo; no creo que hallan sido caminantes, pues al estar relativamente cerca del campamento, en algún momento debimos de haber escuchado disparos, cosa que nunca sucedió.

¿Entonces? Esto es muy extraño, no sé que pensara hacer Rick al respecto, pero yo…yo iré en su busca, me vale muy poco lo que me diga; le guste o no iré a por mis compañeros, no los dejare tirados y menos a Daryl.

De repente me despisto por un ruido que procede de algún lugar del bosque; Rick sale del vehículo y le grito que se meta dentro sino quiere ser un trozo de carne andante, muy seguro de si mismo, me responde que no pasa nada, que seguramente será una ardilla.

¿Una ardilla? ¿En serio se cree eso? Como soy persona de compañerismo, yo también salgo del Crown Victoria, me pongo a su lado y sin dejar de apuntar con mi ballesta, analizo lo que tengo enfrente, que no son mas que hojas, hojas y mas hojas.

Me adelanto unos pasos al frente, allá donde el sonido se hace ligeramente mas fuerte; Rick me cubre desde su posición; me aproximo cada vez mas al matorral, con la punta de la ballesta voy apartando los matojos y de pronto…!zas! me salta encima una juguetona ardilla de piel rojiza; casi se me sale el corazón por la boca, del susto; los dos nos reímos de la situación, tanto canguelo, para que como Rick predijo, fuese solo una ardilla.

Me doy la vuelta para retomar el viaje en coche, he dado apenas dos pasos hacia delante y de repente me veo tirada en el suelo, noto una gran presión sobre mi cuerpo; con la inercia de la caída la ballesta se me despego de las manos, quedando a varios metros de distancia; me agito, me muevo evitando lo peor; apenas puedo elevar la vista de las hojas secas del suelo, pero los sucesivos disparos me advierten que lo que tengo sobre mi, no es el único; Rick me grita para que me levante, para que me quite al caminante de encima y me levante; son muchos, una avalancha de ellos, según las indicaciones que puedo escuchar procedentes de los labios de nuestro sheriff a jornada completa.

Llevo mis manos hacia atrás, sujeto con firmeza la cabeza de mi agresor contra mi hombro, con suficiente fuerza para que este no pueda hincarme el diente, pero sin lograr evitar, que me deje su sustancia pegajosa en la chaqueta, mas comúnmente conocida como baba…mmm…primero fue los excrementos de la paloma, ahora las babas de un bicho asqueroso salido de ultratumba, sin duda, ahora si que tengo que tirar la chaqueta, si salgo de esta y nos volvemos encontrar con un hipermercado, tendré que renovarme un poco el vestuario, con tantos ataques y descuidos, me estoy quedando sin ropa…y sin paciencia.

Me pregunto si la venderán en algún lado.

Recobro el aliento luego de unos instantes…ahora sabrás lo que vale un peine, nadie me ataca por la espalda y menos una escoria como tu.

Le suelto y con mis manos le impulso la cabeza hacia atrás, acto seguido, le atizo un cabezazo…no debí de hacer eso, almenos no tan fuerte, aparte de sus babas, noto en mi nuca, su sangre podrida…

Me lo quieto de encima, para rápidamente rodar por el suelo, alcanzar mi preciaba ballesta, (esta ballesta no siempre fue mía, se la gane a Daryl en una partida al Texas hold`em cuando nos detuvimos precisamente en Texas), apunto, contengo el aire y apretó el gatillo.

Miro a los lados y veo a Rick, en ciertos apuros; me levanto del suelo y voy en su rescate, pero para cuando llego a su lado, ya termino de exterminar a todos los caminantes.

"por los pelos" me suelta nada mas volver a subirnos en el coche; cuando lo pone en marcha y veo que retoma el lugar de regreso al campamento, le pregunto que si va a abandonar a Jared y Daryl; se tarda segundos en responderme, eso me pone de los nervios, el hecho de que le estés preguntando a alguien y esta persona se tome todo el tiempo del mundo en darte una respuesta concisa, es desesperante ¿tan difícil es decir si o no?

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestarme, podemos comprobar con toda claridad que varios metros, estacionado en medio de la carretera y ocupando todo el carril, hay una furgoneta de color negro, fuertemente reforzada con alambres de púas, entre otras cosas que no sabría como describir.

Rick detiene el Crown Victoria antes de dar alcanza a la furgoneta; de pronto unos encapuchados nos asaltan y nos sacan del interior del coche usando la fuerza bruta; a Rick lo patean en repetidas ocasiones, pese a que no lo dejaron ni tan siquiera levantarse del suelo; por mi parte, me han atado las manos a la espalda con una cuerda y un tipo de una corpulencia abismal, me sujeta con su poderosa mano, una mano tan grande como un balón de futbol.

Les escucho murmurar, pero no en mi idioma, no se cual es, pero me atrevería a decir que es árabe y huelen a rata muerta.

Si hay algo que odie mas que el hecho de que a todas horas me quieran comer los muertos, es que encima deba de preocuparme por los estúpidos árabes terroristas de alá y de las madres que los mal pario.

Levantan a Rick del suelo, a continuación, nos encapuchan con una fundas de terciopelo negras que también huelen a rata muerta….dios voy a vomitar con semejante hedor…

Nos meten a empujones y extrañas palabras pronunciadas en su vocabulario al interior de la furgoneta; durante el camino no paro de pensar que estos mismo tipos pueden ser los causante de la desaparición de Daryl y Jared; si es asi y no me equivoco, espero y confío en que sigan con vida, de lo contrario, estos jodidos árabes pronto se reunirán con los muertos y mi palabra…va a misa…amen!

Llevamos no se cuantas horas aquí en esta furgoneta de terroristas…me duele el culo de estar tanto tiempo sentada; los tipos siguen hablando y hablando; muy de vez en cuando se ríen y nos dan golpecitos en el hombro con la palma de la mano abierta.

Me remuevo por dentro de rabia e impotencia, no se que nos deparara el destino en el lugar a donde nos están llevando, mi sexto sentido es que no será nada bueno…si alguna vez un árabe te secuestra, ponte en lo peor.

Finalmente el vehículo se detiene, nos bajan de la misma manera en la que nos metieron, a empujones y palabras árabes mal sonantes.

Cuando nos quitan las capuchas, estamos encadenados a una pared de hormigón y encerrados en una celda.

"¿Dónde crees que estamos?" le pregunto a Rick mirando su cara de circunstancia

"Mmmm me atrevería a decir que estamos en la cárcel" responde en un tono muy solemne, sin apartar la vista de la cerradura de la puerta, la cual, no parece muy consistente.

¿Una cárcel? Lo cierto es que la hipótesis no es muy descabellada, celdas, barrotes…si, una cárcel es la idea mas plausible y lo mas lógico.

Por mas que miro en todas direcciones para investigar el lugar, allí no hay nadie mas; por lo pronto estamos solos y encadenados como perros…que bonito.

Creo que ya es de noche…pero no lo se, lo intuyo porque una fría brisa abraza el lugar.

No se cuando me he dormido, pero me despierto de un sobresalto, por el ruido de los disparos de los árabes.

"¿Nos atacan?" le pregunto a Rick, pero por la expresión de sus enrojecidos ojos, aun no ha dormido nada.

"Creo que si" articula con un tono de lo mas sereno, creo que incluso en su voz noto alivio, porque puede que aquí y hoy, todo se acabe.

Pasan los minutos, los segundos…todo sigue igual los disparos no cesan, gritos, unos gritos desgarradores hacen los coros y de pronto…las balas dejan de salir endiabladas hacia su objetivo.

Lo peor…lo peor esta llegando, acechando en la sombra; no importa que estemos en silencio, porque nuestro hedor nos delatara….el hedor de la vida será la causante de nuestra caída al eterno vacío de la mortalidad.

Ya vienen…los huelo…los escucho; ya han llegado, se han amontonado en los barrotes de nuestra celda, no se cuanto tiempo durara, pero creo que no va a ser el suficiente…

Esto es el fin….el punto final de esta vida….ahora….ahora solo escucho un gran silencio, un gran silencio apaciguador mientras no puedo evitar que me devoren, que me claven sus dientes en mi yugular, muero…y me muero lento.

~ 6 ~


End file.
